Você quer ser minha garota?
by Bia Lua
Summary: Se declarar para a pessoa que ama não é nada fácil, ainda mais quando a pessoa em questão é sua melhor amiga... /SHIRYU E SHUNREI\ /DEDICADO À ÁRTEMIS DE LIBRA\


**Fic de presente (SUPER atrazado ¬¬, parece que eu nunca consigo entregar um presente na data. ¬¬") para Ártemis de Libra. Parabéns! Mtas felicidades e que você seja sempre essa pessoa simpática e alegre. **

**Disclaimer:**_ Saint Seiya não me pertence, e por ter várias pessoas na fila para "roubá-lo", eu desisti. ¬¬°_

_**Música: **Are You Gonna Be My Girl? - Jet _

**Você quer ser minha garota? **

**_By 0Mai Shiranui 0 Kyouyama Anna0_**

**Algumas explicações antes de começar a fic:**_ Esta fic foi feita com o propósito de presentear uma amiga por um dia muito especial. Todas as informações e lezeiras lidas aqui foram tiradas da cabecinha insana desta que vos escreve, com inspiração nesta música. A música Are Gonna Be My Girl é da banda Jet, portanto os direitos autorais são todos da banda e de sua gravadora, que eu esqueci o nome XDD. Obrigado por ler, deixe review se gostou. Assinado, 0 Kyouyama Anna 0._

__

**Anime: _Saint Seiya_**

**Personagens:_ Shiryu e Shunrei_**

**Tipo: _Universo Alternativo_**

**Legendas:**- (falas) _bláblá__(destaques)_

**BLÁBLÁ (gritos) **_"..." (pensamentos)_

bláblá (ironias)

**_bláblá (flash back) _(eu de intrometida...)**

__

Se declarar para a pessoa que ama não é nada fácil, ainda mais quando a pessoa em questão é sua melhor amiga...

**Tókio. Domingo, 05hs12min da manhã. Num apartamento. Centro comercial da cidade. Zona leste...**

- Não! Shiryu! Não valeu! – uma emburrada Shunrei brigava com o amigo depois de perder outra partida de "Burrinho**(1)**". **(sorry ' eu adoro esse jogo XD)**

- Ora, Shunrei. Não tenho culpa se você não sabe jogar. – Shiryu divertia-se com a situação. A amiga nunca tivera sorte com esse tipo de jogo.

Ela tinha virado mais o rosto na direção de uma das janelas do apartamento. Shiryu sorriu. Adorava aquele jeitinho moleca da amiga. Ela ficava linda com raiva. E ele gostava mais quando _ele _dava motivo pra raiva.

Shunrei _odiava_ quando Shiryu a provocava. Sabia que ele fazia isso de _propósito_. Só para vê-la com raiva. Mas no fundo, ela gostava da brincadeira. Adorava saber que seu jeito um pouco infantil alegrava o amigo.

- Certo, Shunrei. Eu já sei que você é uma péssima perdedora... Mas ficar chorando assim é demais. – falou sério Shiryu, assustando a amiga. Esta virou o rosto para olhá-lo espantada com a reação do amigo.

"_Como eu amo estes olhinhos azuis..."_ – pensou repentinamente. Quando se deu conta do que havia pensado, balançou a cabeça veemente para os lados, e virou novamente o rosto para a janela um pouco corada.

Shiryu não entendeu a reação da amiga. Ela tinha encarado seus olhos de um jeito diferente, o que tinha deixado-o curioso. E depois tinha... _corado_.

-Shunrei? – perguntou preocupado chamando a atenção dela. – O que aconteceu? Você está bem? – enquanto falava, ele se aproximava dela, no intuito de ver como a amiga estava.

- Nada. – sorriu sinceramente. – Não há nada errado. – abriu mais ainda o sorriso, deixando-o calmo.

"_Ah! Como amo esse sorriso..."_ – parou, de repente. Não acreditava no que havia pensado. Como poderia pensar isto de sua melhor amiga. Desta vez, foi Shunrei que reparou e se preocupou com o espanto do amigo.

- Shiryu? – ela olhava-o interrogativa, e ele olhava-a espantado. Algo estranho estava acontecendo com esses dois amigos, e ambos não sabiam o que era... Por enquanto...

- Desculpe, Shunrei. Não sei o que deu em mim... – tentava se desculpar, totalmente envergonhado **(kawaii yo! .)**.

- Tudo bem. Acho que este jogo nos deixou loucos. – olhou para o relógio na parede. – Olha, já são cinco e trinta e sete da manhã. – apontou para o mesmo relógio, enfatizando sua afirmação. Shiryu olhou para o local apontado, e ficou surpreso. Não havia notado que passara toda a madrugada com Shunrei... _jogando_.

- Bom... Acho que já está na hora de ir pra casa... – Shiryu falou levantando-se do chão da sala. Shunrei acompanhou seu movimento, e levantou-se para levá-lo até a porta. Ambos andavam lado a lado, sem nem sequer olhar um para o outro.

Shunrei fez menção de abrir a porta e Shiryu se afastou para amiga fazê-lo. Ela abriu, saiu e esperou o amigo. Shiryu saiu logo em seguida. Quando ele passou, deixou a porta aberta. Voltou-se para Shunrei e ficou admirado com a cena. Ela estava olhando para o nascer do sol do pequeno corredor que dava para os andares de baixo.

Shunrei morava no quinto andar. Não gostava muito de altura, mas não tinha opção. Fora o único apartamento perto da universidade que encontrara. E com o tempo e com a ajuda de Shiryu, ela acabou superando o medo, apesar de ainda ter certo "receio".

"_A Shunrei tornou-se uma mulher muito bonita..." _– Shiryu olhava para Shunrei com os olhos brilhando. Admirava cada pequeno detalhe nela. Os cabelos, presos de um jeito estranho com uma caneta, estavam quase se soltando com o vento, e algumas mechas que se rebelaram acompanhavam o balanço do vento. O brilho de seus olhos, tão intensos quanto os raios de sol que banhavam aqueles dois amigos.

- Shiryu? – chamou Shunrei sem olhar para ele. Shiryu pareceu acordar de seus pensamentos.

- Sim, Shunrei. – falou carinhosamente. Shiryu enrugou a testa ao perceber que a amiga _corou_ com a forma que ele respondeu.

A respiração dela estava lenta. Seu coração descompassado. Não tinha coragem de perguntar o que vinha pensando de uns tempos para cá. Ela o encarou, mas desviou o olhar rapidamente..

- Er... Você... Você já pensou em mim como _algo mais_? – perguntou pausadamente para ver a reação do amigo a cada palavra. Shiryu espantou-se e corou imediatamente. Queria muito falar para a amiga que "sim". Mas isso poderia abalar sua amizade... Ou não?

- Sim, Shunrei. – ela não pôde evitar a surpresa e olhou para o amigo com os grandes olhos mel estufados. – Mas isso aconteceu já há algum tempo... Estávamos na sexta e oitava série... – Shiryu não gostava de mentir. E na verdade ele não estava mentindo. Só por alguns pontos. Sim, sua paixão pela amiga começou quando eles estavam na sexta ou oitava séries. Mas Shiryu teve que mudar de escola no ano seguinte porque seus pais estavam voltando para a China para resolverem alguns assuntos de família, onde Shiryu concluiu seus estudos. A única coisa que ele não falou, foi a mentira...

Ele jamais a esqueceu. E quando voltou para o Japão, há dois anos e meio, a encontrou novamente. E os velhos sentimentos voltaram com este reencontro...

Ele pensou ser só algo passageiro, pelo simples fato de não tê-la visto durante dez longos anos. Mas esta "passagem" já está durando dois anos.

Shunrei continuava olhando abobalhada para ele.

"_Não acredito. O Shiryu já me olhou como uma mulher e não como uma irmã... Oh..."_

- E você, Shunrei? – Shiryu viu os olhos da mulher na sua frente se arregalarem mais ainda. – Já pensou em mim não como um irmão, e sim como um homem? – ele estava um pouco esperançoso.

Shiryu segurou a risada ao notar sua amiga se transformando em um pimentão com a pergunta.

- Er... – o telefone tocando dentro do apartamento atrapalhou a resposta de Shunrei. Ela entrou e ele a seguiu, fechando a porta ao entrar.

- Moshi? Moshi? – Shiryu escutou a amiga atender ao telefone, enquanto fechava a porta.

- Hum, hum. Sim, claro. – Shunrei falava com a outra pessoa na linha, enquanto Shiryu observava a expressão dela, já sentado no sofá.

- Sim, sim. Quando? Ah, ótimo. – Shunrei sorriu imensamente. Shiryu não entendeu, mas silenciou diante do sorriso maravilhoso da amiga.

- Ah, está bem. Doumo Arigatou**(2)**. – Shunrei colocou o telefone no gancho e olhou para Shiryu séria.

Ele não entendeu que até hesitou em chegar perto da amiga. De repente, ela pulou, literalmente, no colo de Shiryu. Ambos caíram do sofá. Shunrei por cima do amigo, ainda agarrada ao pescoço dele, e com a cabeça encostada no ombro dele. Shiryu, de costas para o chão, abraçando a amiga. Ficaram por alguns minutos assim. Juntos. Apenas sentindo a presença um do outro.

Shunrei levantou um pouco pra olhar o amigo. Seu nariz encostou com o dele e ambos coraram. E imediatamente separaram-se.

- Er... Gomen ne**(3)**, Shiryu. É que fiquei muito feliz com o telefonema... – Shunrei sentou em cima das pernas, de frente pro amigo. Abaixou a cabeça, pedindo desculpas. Shiryu estava também sentado de frente pra amiga, todo desconcertado. Olhou para Shunrei e acho lindo o modo como ela pediu desculpas.

- Ah... Não tem nada Shunrei. Mas... me fala, o que era o tal telefonema...? – aceitou as desculpas da amiga, ainda encabulado, e mudou rapidamente de assunto por causa da situação.

-Ah, sim. – Shunrei perdeu a timidez e encarou o amigo, dando aquele sorriso contagiante. – Era de um escritório de advocacia que está procurando estudantes pra estágios. Na universidade, todos os alunos do curso de direito têm seus nomes em mais ou menos cinco empresas diferentes que realizam esse tipo de trabalho**(4)**. Então, eu fui chamada. – Shunrei sorriu sinceramente. E Shiryu também.

Shunrei estava estudando direito. Já estava no quinto e último período. Uma aluna dedicada e de dar gosto. Uma garota admirável. Estudava das sete da manhã até às três da tarde. De três e meia, já estava pronta para pegar o ônibus e seguir para quase o outro lado da cidade, na zona noroeste**(5)**. Trabalhava até nove e meia. Chegava em casa de dez, dez e meia. Esforçava-se. Por sorte, estudava até uma da tarde no sábado, dando tempo de um pequeno repouso. E nos domingos, não trabalhava, nem estudava. Sendo assim, tinha tempo para tudo no domingo, _inclusive_ para encontrar o, também bastante ocupado, Shiryu.

- Isso é muito bom, Shunrei. Fico feliz por você. – deu um enorme sorriso – Mas como pretende conciliar tudo? – ficou sério. Estava preocupado com o que a amiga pretendia fazer. – Digo, você estuda e trabalha quase ao mesmo tempo. E às vezes não tem tempo para nada... – falou tristemente. Shunrei olhou surpresa para ele.

- Não... Não havia pensado nisso... – abaixou a cabeça, triste. Como poderia fazer uma loucura dessas. Havia esquecido da sua vida. Sua vontade de realizar o sonho de ser advogada falara mais alto. Como teria tempo para tudo isso? Como...?

Shiryu percebeu o quanto desanimada a amiga ficou. Não queria estragar a felicidade dela, mas foi realista. Shunrei realmente não havia pensado em como dividir seu tempo entre faculdade, trabalho, estágio, tempo para o apartamento, tempo para si mesma, e _principalmente_, tempo para _ele_.

Por um momento uma idéia passou pela cabeça de Shiryu, mas ele descartou, pois não sabia o que a amiga iria achar... Mas...

- Shunrei? – chamou pensativo, olhando para ela, que imediatamente atendeu ao amigo, olhando para ele. Fez um "sim" com a cabeça para o amigo continuar. – Neste estágio você receberá salário? Aham... - limpou a garganta. – Digo, você será remunerada pelo seu trabalho?

- S-sim... – respondeu um pouco indecisa.

"_Aonde ele quer chegar?..."_ – pensou por um momento, ainda sem entender o que ele queria dizer.

- Er... Shiryu eu ainda não peguei seu pensamento. Pode me explicar? – falou confusa.

- Bem, se o salário que você receberá com este estágio for de bom proveito, você poderia largar o emprego e ficar só com o estágio. – sugeriu um pouco incerto.

- Hum... Até que não seria mal, mas se eu não conseguir continuar? Como farei? – perguntou com cara de choro, olhando suplicante para o amigo.

- Como assim se não conseguir? Você já foi chamada isso significa que está garantido seu emprego, não é? – Shiryu tentava entender. Sua amiga era muito insegura em algumas coisas...

- Bem... Sim, mas tenho medo de fracassar... - falou abaixando a cabeça, e mexendo nervosamente uma mecha do seu cabelo, enrolando-o nos dedos. De repente, Shunrei sentiu a mão do amigo tocar a sua. Ela o olhou. Ele deu um sorriso. Ela corou.

- Shunrei, acalme-se. Você é muito insegura para algumas coisas. Claro que você vai conseguir. Você é _perfeita_! Você é uma aluna dedicada, inteligente, sabe de cor e salteado aquele livro enorme de códigos, dentre outras coisas. Viu? Não há com o que se preocupar. – Shiryu apertou a mão que segurava. Shunrei sorriu mais animada com o apoio do amigo.

- É, você tem razão. Vou me esforçar ao máximo. Mas vou falar para Marin guardar minha vaga, caso eu não... – foi interrompida pelo dedo indicador direito de Shiryu que se postou nos seus lábios.

- Você _vai_ conseguir. Eu acredito em você. – Shunrei corou furiosamente.

Shiryu colocou, inconscientemente, a mão direita no rosto de Shunrei. Seu dedo polegar acariciava a bochecha carinhosamente. Shunrei tentava controlar a respiração. A sua mão esquerda, devagarzinho, ficou por cima da mão que Shiryu usava para fazer carinho. A outra mão ficou mexendo numa mecha do cabelo dele. Ambos não paravam de trocar olhares. O silêncio era a maior prova do amor que esteve guardado por tanto tempo em ambos os corações. E que agora, finalmente se revelaria.

Shiryu resolveu arriscar e se aproximou mais da mulher a sua frente. Ela não se afastou momento algum. Ele se aproximou mais, colocando levemente sua mão esquerda em volta da cintura acentuada de Shunrei. Ela estava muito nervosa. Não pensava em nada. Só olhava atentamente para os olhos azuis à sua frente.

Ele também não pensava em nada. Sua atenção estava toda voltada para os chamativos lábios à sua frente. Ambos aproximavam-se mais e mais. Shunrei fechou os olhos ao sentir os lábios do amigo roçar de leve nos seus.

- Kuso **(6)**. – Mas, como sempre algo tinha que atrapalhar. E dessa vez foi o celular de Shiryu tocando no bolso da calça dele. Ele se afastou com raiva, para atender o aparelho portátil. Shunrei também ficou um pouco chateada, mas o fato de ver que Shiryu _também_ ficou irritado por atrapalharem lhe alegrou.

Shunrei deu um pequeno sorriso. Shiryu andava de um lado ao outro no meio da sala.

- Agora? Mas... – Shiryu parou e olhou carinhosamente para Shunrei. Ela corou e deu um leve sorriso. Ele voltou a andar.

- _O quê?_ – espantou-se olhando para Shunrei sem parar de andar. - Certo, certo... Daqui a... – olhou para o relógio na parede novamente. Já eram seis e vinte e dois da manhã. – Olha, me dá quarenta minutos. Tenho que resolver um _negócio_. – olhou novamente para Shunrei. – Sayonara **(7)**. – Ele desligou o celular pondo-o no bolso da calça novamente. Shunrei deu um leve, mas aconchegante sorriso para ele. Ele retribuiu.

- Shunrei, acho... – parou de falar ao vê-la balançando a cabeça para os lados.

- Não, Shiryu. Não me deve desculpas. Tudo bem. – sorriu sinceramente. Ele sorriu também.

- Shunrei, eu tenho um convite para fazer a você... – ela olhou-o espantada. – Tenho um baile para ir, e quero que você seja minha acompanhante. Claro, se você quiser. Então...? – Shiryu aguardava ansioso pela resposta. O coração de Shunrei aumentou e muito as batidas.

"_Não acredito nisso... Kami..."_

- Shunrei? – perguntou incerto. Ela ficou paralisada. Ele pensou na possibilidade do "não", e afastou os pensamentos negativos imediatamente. O cérebro de Shunrei ainda tentava processar as informações.

- Shunrei? – perguntou novamente Shiryu.

- Hã...? Ah! Desculpe, Shiryu. É que... – ficou vermelha de vergonha. Shiryu entendeu a situação.

"_O que será que ela vai responder...?"_ – A demora de Shunrei já estava deixando Shiryu nervoso. Por que ela não respondia logo?! Shunrei respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes, e se decidiu.

- Hai... Shiryu... – Ela respondeu timidamente, ainda sentada, segurando a ponta da manga de sua blusa. Shiryu deu um enorme sorriso de felicidade.

"_É hoje. De hoje não passa. Eu prometo Shunrei."_ – Ele se abaixou perto da amiga, novamente. Ela olhou para ele, e ainda tímida, deu um sorriso. Ele correspondeu o sorriso, e arriscou um beijo na bochecha, mas pensou melhor.

"_Vou esperar até à noite..."_

**-0---0------0---0-**

Depois de combinarem o horário, Shiryu foi embora para sua casa, felicíssimo. Também, pudera, _finalmente_ achou uma oportunidade de declarar seu amor pela amiga. Agora tinha certeza. Não era algo passageiro. Nunca foi. Sempre a amou. Nunca a esqueceu.

Shunrei estava nervosa. _Finalmente_ teria oportunidade de se declarar para o amigo. Soube que o amava desde o primeiro momento que viu Shiryu conversando com uns amigos _dela_, na sala de aula que _ela_ estudava. E tudo ficou _perfeito_ quando _ele _pediu para _conhecê-la_. Ela estava _horrível_. Tinha acabado de vir da aula de Educação Física. Estava suada e com os cabelos bagunçados por causa dos movimentos para pegar a bola no jogo de vôlei. E mesmo _assim_, ele quis _conhecê-la_.

- Nossa, eu estava simplesmente _ridícula_ naquele dia... Ainda me lembro...

**_&$# Flash Back #$&_**

"**_- Shunrei! Shunrei! – Gritava uma garota de mais ou menos treze anos e cabelos lilás enquanto corria em direção à amiga. _**

**_- O que aconteceu, Saori? – perguntou parando o jogo espetacular de vôlei. Shunrei sempre foi uma ótima jogadora de vôlei._**

_**- Você não sabe **quem** estava perguntando por você... – Falou Saori indicando um canto atrás dela própria. Shunrei não entendeu e olhou para o canto indicado. E **ele** estava lá, com alguns amigos. Shunrei arregalou os olhos, jogando a bola para uma outra menina ruiva, de mais ou menos quinze anos.**_

**_- Er... Marin pode continuar o jogo... Já, já eu já volto. Certo? – nem esperou uma resposta. Jogou a bola para Marin e se dirigiu para a saída da quadra, junto à Saori._**

**_- Não tem pressa não, Shunrei... – Marin gritou para menina já um pouco distante. Shunrei corou, e voltou a conversar com Saori._**

**_- Saori, você tem certeza? Não é possível que Shiryu Suiyama queira falar comigo... Não, não. – Shunrei não acreditava. Ela e Saori estavam andando em direção oposta da onde Shiryu e seus amigos estavam. _**

_**Shiryu deixou escapar **sem querer** que ele pretendia e queria conhecer a sua conterrânea chinesa tímida e meiga chamada Shunrei Lee. Sabia que em algum momento esta **importante** notícia cairia nos ouvidos dela. E deu certo. Afinal, seu melhor amigo, Seiya, **namorava **com a melhor amiga dela, a Saori. Assim as coisas ficaram mais fáceis. **_

_**Ele observava atentamente cada passo que a menina dava. Tinha certeza que Saori dera o **recado** direitinho.**_

**_- Shiryu você quer mesmo fazer isso? Digo... Conhecer a garota? – perguntou um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis como o céu, mais ou menos da mesma altura que Shiryu, que estava em pé, perto de um menino de cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor, sentado. _**

**_- Claro, Hyoga. Eu a acho bonita, e quero conhecê-la. Por quê? – falou sem tirar os olhos da menina. Mas, ao ouvir Hyoga falar, dirigiu seu olhar para ele._**

**_- Porque isso já 'tá me cansando, sabia?! Não agüento mais esses olhares que vocês ficam trocando... – Hyoga cruzou os braços, fazendo cara de irritado. O menino de cabelos castanhos soltou uma sonora risada, ouvida por todos dentro da quadra, inclusive pelas duas meninas que pararam do lado oposto da quadra, na mesma direção que os amigos. Saori deu um olhar reprovador para o namorado. Ele pediu desculpas levantando a mão direita e mexendo de um jeito estranho, enquanto mexia os lábios levemente. Os garotos caíram na risada. Shunrei arriscou uma olhada tímida para seu amado._**

**_- Ih, olha só Shiryu. Ela 'tá olhando para cá. – falou um terceiro menino que estava sentado mais ao fundo. Ele tinha cabelos verdes _(?)_ e olhos igualmente verdes. Parecia ser o mais novo do grupo. Shiryu olhou para o amigo, e olhou rapidamente para Shunrei. Quando ela percebeu que ele estava olhando-a, virou o rosto tentando disfarçar, mas fora pega no flagra._**

**_- Kuso! – falou mais para si do que para a amiga. – Ah, gomen Saori. – Shunrei olhou sem graça para amiga. Sempre dera bom exemplo. Apesar de estarem no Japão, seus pais educaram-na dentro dos costumes chineses. _**

**_- Normal... Eu vi que você estava olhando pra ele e ele te pegou no flagra. Eu também ficaria irritada e sem graça se o mesmo estivesse acontecendo comigo e com o Seiya... – Os olhos dela brilharam na simples menção do nome do namorado. Uma gota desceu no cenho de Shunrei. Sabia o quanto os dois se gostavam, mas era um namoro de criança. Saori era da mesma sala que a Shunrei, enquanto Seiya era um ano adiantado. _**

**_- Olha Shiryu. Ela ficou sem graça por você ter visto ela te paquerando... – Falou Hyoga. Shiryu continuava olhando para Shunrei. _**

"_Como alguém pode ser tão bonita assim...?"** – Shiryu pensava no jeito meio e delicado de Shunrei lidar com as pessoas ao redor. Ela parecia nunca ficar triste ou ter um momento de tristeza. **_

**_- É agora. – Shiryu tomou ar e saiu em direção às garotas. Seiya, Hyoga e Shun _(bem, creio que vocês já sabiam, né?)_ ficaram olhando abobalhados. _**

_**- Será que ele vai **mesmo** fazer isso? – Perguntou Hyoga olhando para Shiryu. Seiya soltou um risinho abafado.**_

**_- Claro, né Hyoga. Você sabe melhor que ninguém que quando o Shiryu coloca algo na cabeça, não há ninguém no mundo que o faça tirar... – Seiya se sentou ao lado de Shun. Hyoga deu uma última olhada para Shiryu e sentou-se também._**

_**- Shunrei? Você tem o coração forte? – perguntou Saori um pouco incerta. Shunrei olhou com a testa um pouco enrugada para a amiga.**_

**_- Acho que sim, Saori. Por quê? – Shunrei estava de frente para a amiga, e consequentemente de costas para Shiryu. Este se paroximava mais e mais._**

_**- Faça qualquer coisa, só **não** olhe para trás... **_

_**- Por quê?... – Shunrei gelou. Sabia o **por que**, que foi confirmado ao escutar a voz **dele_

**_- Shunrei Lee? – Shiryu estava bem próximo a ela. Shunrei sentia a respiração quente dele na nuca. Ela se virou lentamente de cabeça baixa. Shiryu adorou o jeito tímido com o qual usava para a situação._**

**_- Ha-hai. – sua voz saiu sussurrada. Shiryu deu um leve sorriso de lado, que só foi notado por Saori._**

**_- Bem... Vou indo. Tenho que falar com o Seiya mesmo. Ja ne (8). – Saori saiu o mais rápido possível, deixando-os "sozinhos"._**

**_- Já faz um tempo que... Que eu quero te conhecer. – Shiryu mostrava confiança, mas no fundo estava tão nervoso quanto ela. Shunrei corou com a declaração, mas não foi perceptível. _**

**_- Por que você nunca olha nos meus olhos? – Shiryu foi direto. Não gostava de falar com uma pessoa quando esta estava de cabeça baixa ou não olhava nos seus olhos. _**

**_Shunrei foi levantando a cabeça lentamente. Tinha vergonha de encará-lo. Ao ver o mel dos olhos da garota à frente, Shiryu pendeu um pouco a respiração. Não imaginava qual o efeito do mel. Ela respirava lentamente. Estava muito nervosa._**

**_- Prazer. – ele estendeu a mão para ela. – Você já deve saber meu nome, mas, em todo caso, Shiryu Suiyama. Ela pegou de leve na mão dele. _**

"_Que mãos suaves... Parecem mãos de fada."** – a surpresa foi inevitável para Shiryu.**_

"_Mãos fortes, mas sensíveis**..." – para Shunrei também foi inevitável.**_

**_- Prazer o meu. Você também já sabe meu nome... Shunrei Lee. – ela forçou para não gagejar ou pagar algum mico na frente dele._**

- Não sei como o Shiryu foi se interessar por alguém como eu... Cruzes! Nem eu mesma me interessaria... – Shunrei estava em frente ao espelho do quarto. Olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo. Indicavam seis e quarenta e nove. Estava indecisa. Não sabia como seria _exatamente_ o baile.

- Que droga! Acho que o Shiryu vai se arrepender de ter me chamado... – Shunrei estava usando um vestido preto que batia até os joelhos, de alça fina. Uma sandália prata dava charme aos pés. Seu longo cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo bem alto. Sua franja estava de lado, acentuando o olhar. Shiryu tinha combinado de pegá-la às sete horas em ponto. E ele era pontual.

Ás seis e cinqüenta e oito, Shunrei ainda estava incerta com a situação. Sabia que ele se arrependeria. Ela estava _quase_ pronta. _Quase_.

- Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! - Shunrei foi interrompida da sua difamação de palavras pela campainha tocando. – Kami... Já vou.

Shiryu estava nervoso. Havia comprado flores para ela. Rosas. Sua preferidas. Ele usava uma blusa branca de manga longa. Os botões dos pulsos estavam abertos. O casaco preto deixava à mostra um pouco dos pulsos. A calça preta contrastava com o sapato social bem polido, marrons. Os cabelos estavam presos num rabo baixo. Passou a mão nervosamente pela franja.

"_Ela está demorando..."_ – pensou preocupado. Levantou lentamente o pulso esquerdo para olhar a hora quando Shunrei abriu a porta. Seu pulso parou no meio do caminho. Abriu levemente os lábios indicando surpresa.

"_Ela está...Linda."_ – Shiryu engoliu um seco um pouco corado.

- Ah... Shiryu... Gomen, entre, por favor. – Shunrei não havia reparado que o chinês não tirava os olhos dela.

- Sente-se. Desculpe pela demora... Sabe como é... Mulher demora a se arrumar. – Shunrei falava sem olhar para Shiryu. Ela estava distraída ajeitando algumas coisas que estavam fora do lugar. Nem havia reparado no lindo buquê.

- Er... Shunrei, eu trouxe isto para você. – Shiryu ainda estava de pé. Sabia do jeito "aéreo" da amiga. Shunrei finalmente se virou para reparar _bem_ no amigo. Ele ofereceu as rosas mostrando-as.

- Er... Shiryu... Arigatou... – Ela se aproximou dele. Pegou as flores, tocando levemente na mão do amigo. Ambos coraram.

"_Por favor, que isto não seja um sonho... Porque não quero acordar nunca mais..."_ – Shunrei não conseguia desviar o olhar.

"_Como fui idiota. Deveria ter me declarado antes... Talvez hoje as coisas fossem diferentes..."_ – Shiryu evitava as coisas ao redor se concentrando apenas na sua amada.

Ambos aproximavam-se novamente. Shiryu tirou o buquê das mãos e colocou-o na mesinha de centro. Eles não quebravam o contato visual por nada. Shiryu colocou a mão esquerda na cintura de Shunrei, enquanto a direita ia lentamente para o rosto da mulher. Shunrei olhou fixamente para os ombros largos dele, depois fixou o olhar a peito bem definido coberto pela roupa, mas ainda visível. Levantou o olhar ao sentir a mão de Shiryu no rosto.

- Novamente... Aqui... – Shunrei fechou os olhos ao escutar a voz de Shiryu. Ele se aproximou mais. Seus lábios tocaram levemente os da mulher em seus braços. Começaram com um leve beijo, intensificando-o depois. Ela colocou as duas mãos no pescoço do rapaz, e começou a acariciar-lhe a nuca. O problema era que Shunrei não fazia noção do quão excitante para Shiryu aquele toque era...

O beijo tornou-se mais _caliente_, como diria os latinos. Shiryu passeava com as mãos pelo belo corpo da mulher, sem parecer vulgar e sem ultrapassar "limites". Shunrei estava concentrada nas carícias, nos toques, no corpo fervilhando de paixão junto ao seu. Só se separaram para tomarem ar. Shiryu ainda com as mãos na cintura de Shunrei, apertando-a levemente. Shunrei olhou fixamente para ele, e o abraçou. Shiryu, de princípio, ficou surpreso, mas aceitou o abraço logo em seguida.

- Shiryu... Eu... Eu tenho algo para te contar... – Shunrei foi interrompida novamente pelo dedo indicador de Shiryu. Ele balançou a cabeça veemente para os lados, sem desviar o olhar.

- Shhhh... Vamos apenas nos divertir. Lembra-se? Ainda temos uma festa para ir... – Shunrei soltou um risinho abafado.

- Hai **(9)**. – falou timidamente.

**-0---0------0---0-**

- Nossa! – Shunrei estava impressionada com a beleza do local. Era um enorme salão. Decorado com fitas penduradas no teto, dando a impressão de caírem. Havia mesas postas ao canto do salão para darem espaço aos interessados à música dançarem. Havia muitas pessoas. Todas muito bem arrumadas.

Shunrei estava perdida. Era um mundo totalmente diferente do qual ela conhecia. Pessoas finas, de classe, com roupas exuberantes, exibindo jóias caríssimas nos pescoços, pulsos e roupas.

Shiryu olhava para a Shunrei à sua frente segurando a cintura dela, rindo internamente com a admiração da moça. Sabia que ela nunca tinha ido a uma festa como aquela.

- Shunrei, nossa mesa é aquela... – falou ao seu ouvido apontando para o local, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Ela respondeu balançando a cabeça num "sim". Ele pegou na mão dela, levando-a ao local indicado. Shunrei deixou-se levar. Em menos de dois minutos chegaram à mesa, que ficava do lado oposto ao qual eles estavam.

Shiryu puxou uma cadeira para Shunrei. Ela olhou corada para ele, que respondeu com um sincero sorriso. Ela retribuiu e sentou-se. Shiryu sentou logo em seguida ao lado dela. Shunrei observava atentamente as pessoas ao redor, enquanto era _atentamente_ observada.

"_É agora. Tenho que perguntar..."_ – Shiryu pensava consigo. Uma música bem animada começou a tocar. Era um ritmo contagiante. Parecia ter alguma influência dos Beatles ou algo assim. Shunrei, inconscientemente, começou a bater o pé direito levemente ao som da música. Shiryu, que estava com as mãos em cima da mesa, começou a mexer os dedos também ao ritmo frenético da dança. Quase todos os casais que estavam sentados, levantaram-se para dançarem. Shiryu olhou incomodado com a situação. Só ele e Shunrei ficaram sentados observando os dançarinos. Ele olhou discretamente para a mulher ao lado.

"_Será que ela aceitaria...?"_ – Shiryu olhava profundamente para Shunrei. Ela pareceu perceber que estava sendo observada, pois virou os olhos mel para o acompanhante, corando logo em seguida.

- Aham – limpou a garganta. – Shunrei, você aceita dançar comigo? – perguntou um pouco indeciso. Shunrei olhou interrogativa para ele.

"_O Shiryu está agindo muito estranho..."_ – pensou, antes de responder a pergunta dele.

- Hai... – foi simples e rápida. Ele sorriu imensamente. Levantou-se estendendo a mão direita para ela. Segurou a mão dele, deixando-se ser levada para o meio do salão. Estava sorrindo de orelha-a-orelha. E ele também.

Shiryu colocou sua mão direita na cintura da mulher, segurando em seguida a mão direta dela, com a sua esquerda. A mão esquerda de Shunrei foi parar novamente no pescoço dele, enquanto fazia as mesmas carícias de antes. Shiryu estremeceu com o contato, mas controlou-se.

Ambos olharam-se antes de começar a dançar, e perceberam que _aquele_ jeito que estavam não era propício para o ritmo. Então Shunrei apenas segurou as duas mãos de Shiryu, embalando-o nuns passos ao estilo anos cinqüenta. Shiryu olhou confuso. Nunca tinha dançado algo assim antes. Deixou-se levar por ela. Afinal, ela parecia entender mais do que ele.

Dançaram até o último riff da música. Shunrei soltou as mãos de Shiryu para aplaudir a banda no palco. Ele fez o mesmo, rindo. Ela olhou para, como se o convidasse para sentar novamente. Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Shunrei riu, pegando em seguida a mão esquerda de Shiryu, mas quando fez menção de andar na direção da mesa, foi impedida por Shiryu, que não se movera do lugar. Shunrei estranhou e voltou pro lado do amigo. Ambos estavam quase que completamente sozinhos no meio do salão.

- O que foi, Shiryu? – perguntou ao ouvido dele. Shiryu deu uma pequena olhada nela. Segurou-a frente ao seu corpo, aproximando sua boca ao ouvido dela.

- Shunrei, você quer ser minha garota? – Shunrei olhou espantada para Shiryu.

"_Então, realmente ele me ama." _ - Shunrei deu um _enorme_ sorriso.

- Esse sorriso é um sim? – perguntou ele já rindo também.

- **CLARO!** – Shunrei gritou para todos ali saberem que os dois se amavam.

**Desculpe Ártemis de Libra. Minha intenção era presentear você no dia do seu aniversário (18/10), mas como você mesma sabe, não. Desculpe mesmo pela demora. '. Mas, de qualquer jeito, parabéns, não só pelo seu aniversário, mas também por mostrar-se à mim como uma grande amiga e companheira. Obrigado.**

**Dicionário:**

– _Burrinho_ – eu adoro esse jogo. Vocês sabem qual é, né? É aquele de dominó. O qual você pega três peças no começo. Se você perde a rodada, na próxima joga com quatro e assim por diante. Você não pode passar a vez, tendo que pegar outra peça do restante que sobrou. Geralmente é um jogo só de duas pessoas.

_- Doumo Arigatou_ – muito obrigado (formal)

_- Gomen ne_ – desculpas (formal)

_- _ Eu não sei se as universidades do Japão fazem este tipo de projeto. Mas algumas que eu conheço aqui no Brasil sim. De qualquer jeito, coloquei só para ajudar na história.

_-_ Eu não conheço muito bem o mapa de Tókio. Então se eu errei nas zonas, me desculpem.

_- Kuso –_ merda (literalmente)

_- Sayonara –_ obrigado

– _Já ne - _ tchau

_- Hai - _ sim.

**Por fim, obrigado por ler e deixe reviews se você gostou. Fico grata por saber que você gostou da minha história, e no momento eu não penso em continuá-la, mas se algum dia me der uma loucura, eu continuarei, mas agora não. **

**Beijos, e muito obrigada.**

**Assinado:**

_0Mai Shiranui 0 Kyouyama Anna0_


End file.
